Equestria's Steamy Nights
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: A series of one shots featuring anypony on request, no rules, no holds bar. Anypony with a partner or alone, any situation, any fetish, any paring, any depravity, you want it? Request it and you got it, no... rules... and no warning. Just be prepared for what you might see, some people can think up very disturbing fantasies. See YOUR fantasy come to life!
1. Narcissism

Equestria's Steamy Nights

A series of raunchy one shots featuring anypony on request, no rules, no holds bar. Anypony, with a partner or alone, any situation, any fetish, any pairing, any depravity, you want it? Request it and you got it, no... rules... and no warning. Just be prepared for what you might be see, some people can think up very disturbing fantasies. See YOUR fantasy come to life!

***DISCLAIMER***

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic nor do I have any aphiliations with it, its producers, or its benifactors. I do not make any money from this fanficiton. This is a fan made story created purely for entertainment purposes. Please support the official release.

***DISCLAIMER***

**Note**

Sorry for the long absence I've been dealing with a plethora of shit ranging from an illness lasting three weeks that landed me in the hospital (rather not talk about it o.O) College finals creeping up on me and not having a lot of stuff done which is freaking me out and only added to my anxiety which reached levels of requiring a psychiatrist and some lovely pills, and finally a case of writer's block as a result of everything forementioned... so.. sorry for not updating ... but now that everything's starting to get back to normal my mind is healing and I'm coming up with inspiration to get back to writing; so! This is just a little side project to get me back into writing on a regular basis in the hopes that it will jog my muse into allowing me to finish up my long standing stories like Dungeons and Ponies and Something About the Dashes. ANYWHO! Enjoy.

**Note**

****************************WARNING, THE ONLY WARNING!************************

I have no idea what to warn you guys of... as stated previously, this story will contain oneshots on request regardless of situation, ponies involved, pairings, or fetishes and this is the only forewarning you will ever get so... ya... be ready for anything; first chapter (one of my own fantasy requests) isn't too bad but there's people out there that can think up some pretty wierd stuff and I'm not gonna turn them away.

So I'll just put everything I can think of...

Fetishes of all kinds.

Clop (obviously).

Masturbation.

Rape.

Murder (Hey whatever floats your boat...).

Foalfidling (second verse same as the first.).

MareXMare.

StallionXStallion.

Severe age differences.

Orgies.

Gang Bang.

Futanary.

Beastiality.

Abuse.

Aaaaaaand, anything else that I haven't mentioned. YOU HATH BEEN WARNETH...ED...!

Although I suppose I could give a star rating of 1-10 on how severe or taboo it is (based upon my own opinion.)

********************************WARNING, THE ONLY WARNING!*********************

Chapter one, Narcissism

Rating: 1-(2)-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

Twilight Sparkle tussled around within her matress as her hoof ran down her own warm fur covered torso; she loved the feeling of her own touch... matter of fact, she loved everything about herself. From the smallest hair of her mane, to the largest gush of orgasmic juices from her twat. She loved everything about Twilight Sparkle.

Deciding that it was time for some foreplay, she slipped out from under the covers onto the floor of her treehouse and made her way passed the stained oak flooring clocking under her hooves with a methodical clop that came by as somewhat tereaputic in a vaudevillian sort of way.

Entering the wash room, the lavander Unicorn peered at herself through the mirror, she smiled and winked before running a hoof throughher mane and blushing at the attention she was giving herself, "You're such a beautiful filly you know that?" "Why yes I do! How thoughtful of you!" "Oh but ofcourse Twilight, I mean, just look at that lovely mane and its radiant! And that delicious flank sin't half bad either!" "Oh my! You're making me blush Twilight!" "Well can you blame me? Mmm, how's about you give me a little show?" Twilight giggled to her mirror image, "you need only asked sexy!" she gave a wink before turning around and exposing her plot to the reflective glass.

Using her magic, Twilight lowered the mirror down infront of her backside and turned her head so as to get a nice view of her exposed privates. From there, she leaned down on her chest and brought a hoof back to her now dripping cunt and tentatively dug the edge of the hoof inside her hotsauce jar and grinded the folds, pressing lightly into the left squishy flesh before dragging in a grinding fashion through the center of her crotch and into the right side.

Twilight's whimpers and flushed face were shown in the mirror, the lewd image of her own arousal and masturbation sending her off the edge as her minstrations forced her tongue into hanging out lazily with half lidded eyes 'mash that little cunt you fucking slut!' she screemed in her head as she got an orgasmic high from perving on her own clopping session.

Even managing to dig a portion of her hoof inbetween her folds and burrow its way through the entry way of her vaginal cavity wasn't enough so she rested her upper body completely on the ground and brought both hooves back towards her elevated rump and grinded away with one swinging blindly at her folds and the other pulverizing her clit digging the hood out of the way.

"NNNNNGHH!" Twilight's rear began bucking on its own as drool pooled onto the floor around her maw with a cloud of steam pressing out with each and every laboured breath. The heavy petting on her cunt enevitably resulted in a spasming surge throughout her womb and ending with an explosion of juices that sprayed over the mirror, her hooves, her flanks, and the floor below; she did her best to collect the majority of the blast and the residual aftermath trickle of her own climax on her hooves as her hind legs collapsed and her rump sandwiched her forehooves onto the tiled ground.

There she instinctively grinded into her hooves with a nice comfy warm wet feeling on her crotch and inner thighs as perverted squelching noises filled the washroom with each light thrust.

After breathing herself into a somewhat relaxed state, she brought her hooves up to her mouth and nearly suckled on them when she remembered her audience; she brought the mirror over infront of her face and watched herself as she opened her maw and suckled on her forehooves drawing in the euphoric flavor of her own climax. Oh that ecstatically decadent flavor... but she was just getting started; now it was time to bring in the big guns.

With a flare of her horn, Twilight blasted the mirror focusing a beam of purple light which lasted for several seconds until she relented. The results of the spell literally crawled out of the glass; Pseudo Twilight now stood infront of Twilight Sparkle licking her lips.

Twilight whimpered in sexual excitement as her cunt began burning for a second release, she lifted her forehoof up to Pseudo Twilight who gladly accepted it in her mouth and sucked it dry whilst running her tongue over Twilight's fetlocks and tickling the central muscle with the buds on her tongue.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore, she lunged ontop of Pseudo Twilight knocking her on her back and mashing their mouth's together; the pressing of their soft lips together, Twilight sucked face with her clone in a crazed fit of horny narcissistic passion. Pseudo Twilight took the initiative and slipped a tongue into Twilight's mouth and explored the cavern with a fervent display of enthusiasm.

At last the two seperated after minutes of intense kissing leaving a trail of saliva between the two which neither wanted to break; their steamy breaths leaving small puffs of fog between their mouths as they panted. Twilight gave her clone a lick on the maw before moving down towards Pseudo Twilight's delicous looking pussy, "of fuck... Twilight..." Pseudo Twilight cooed as she curled her forelegs made an enticingly adorable yet sexy pout with a full flush accross her face; this drove Twilight up the wall as drool slobbered down her mouth and onto Pseudo Twilight's vagina, the trickle of hot slimy liquid causing Pseudo Twilight to shiver in anticipation.

Twilight stared down at Pseudo Twilight's crotch, there it was infront her, that delicious hot wet cavern, it winked at her in its esxcitement and she was more than happy to oblige. Bringing her face down infront of Pseudo Twilight's burning hot cunt, she felt the heat waves waft over her face and the spicy scent made her mouth water even furhter, she let out a shaky predatory shudder and allowed her lolling tongue to drizzle more of her saliva onto the already glistening folds.

Pseudo Twilight gave out a feminine squeel, "eeek! Stop teasing me!" Twilight grinned maliciously before hooking her forelegs under Pseudo Twilight's hind ones and allowing her mouth to hover over Pseudo Twilight's folds sending out foggy steam filled breaths and finally making the plunge by diving in with her mouth staright into Pseudo Twilight's twitching twat. But she paused just before reaching that honey necter and sticking out her tongue, bringing the protrusion to the base of Pseudo Twilight's plot and digging her tongue into the bottom of her folds, pressing into the soft pillows before ever so slowly dragging it up towards the top, the labia conforming around the intrusion as it made its way towards Pseudo Twilight's clit where she then kicked it into high gear.

Twilight opened her mouth and dug her jaw into Pseudo Twilight's vagina while the upper portion of her maw lay ontop of Pseudo Twilight's pupic area. From there, she flashed her horn creating a psychic link between her and her counterpart allowing both to share eachother's experiences.

Pseudo Twilight's mouth watered as her own flavor filled her mouth and Twilight's quivering pussy contracted at the feeling of her own mouth. The roof of Twilight's mouth grinded against Pseudo Twilight's clit while her jaw dug deep into her cervex and her tongue shot out to further explore the mystical cunt cavern; drool and juices coallesced and cascaded down Pseudo Twilight's plotline, slipping through her anus and onto the floor.

Pseudo Twilight moaned as she locked her hind legs around Twilight's head and bucked up against her maw giving Twilight the most comfortable head and neck pillow in the world as her thighs and crotch hugged Twilight's face like a freshly hatched alien and humped her with recless abandon.

Twilight's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the intoxicating taste of her partner mixed with the pleasure she could feel she was delivering kicked her mind's ass right out the door in place of animalistic orgasmic pleasure, "MORE! FUCK!" Pseudo Twilight screamed in abandonment of ladylike poise; they were beyond flirting and pretty words, now was the time to simply rut!

Twilight's nostril's flared for breath as Pseudo Twilight's juices flooded into her mouth with minor orgasms leading up one after another building towards the the target of her minstrations.

Twilight's twitching twat (try saying that five times fast) pooled her own lubricant onto the floor behind her.

Pseudo Twilight's eyes shut with tears beginning to form in their coners, she couldn't take this anymore, it was too much, too wonderful! "TWIIIILIIIIIGGHT!" Both Unicorn's marehoods let loose a torent of fluids which coupled onto the floor in one giant gooey mess of cum and saliva. Glorious.

Pseudo Twilight's hind legs finally unlatched allowing Twilight to pull her jaw away and swallow the large drink of Twilight juice. "Aaahhhhhh..." she smiled at Pseudo Twilight as she smacked her lips, "I love you beautiful."

Pseudo Twilight panted, "I... love... you too... Twilight..."

The Twilight's snuggled with one another for a few moments when they heard a splatter of liquid hit the floor, they both turned to see Spike standing there with his cock in his hand and his dragon jizz lining the floor, "I... uh..." he looked between the two Twilights... then down at his dragonhood... he recoiled his hand as if in disgust, "I... uh-uh... I'M SO CONFUUUUSSED!" Spike ran off into his bed balling his eyes out.

Twilight blinked, "I should probably go talk to him..."

Pseudo Twilight nodded, "that would be best yes.."

Twilight gave her clone a passionate kiss, "see you tomorrow sexy."

Pseudo Twilight giggled and nodded before dissapearing with a flash of light and returning to the mirror as Twilight's reflection.

Twilight stood from the floor and exited the room, "Spike? I think we need to have a talk..."

END OF CHAPTER!

So! That was my own personal mlp fantasy, what's yours?

Send in requests through PM or Review (which ever's easier for you)

Here's a basic set up for a request;

Ponies or other creatures involved: (I don't encourage OCs but I don't cendemn them either although I'd prefer actual characters regardless of them being main, side, or background)

Multiple or Single: (masturbation scenario or a couple having fun or a gang bang or an orgy?)

Fetish involved: (if any, completely optional)

Who's doing what to whome: (i.e. if two males then who's ontop or two females who's using a strap on if a strap on is even used.)

Basic lay out: (An undetailed rough description of the set up you want the ponies or other creatures involved to take place in)

And that's about it, remember, no rules, no restrictions, anything you want done, it'll be done. Let your fantasies run wild, get creative! And above all, see you next chapter.


	2. The Dolphin The Knight and The Condemned

It's also come to my attention that I forgot to add one other section to the 'request form'

Anonymity: (do you wish to have credit given to you for your request or would you rather remain anonymous?)

Chapter two, The Dolphin, The Knight, and The Condemned

Shock Rating: 1-2-3-4-5-(6)-7-8-9-10

Part one, the Dolphin. Request by: Anonymous.

Jeff was a lonely man, one that had by some unkown means found his way into equestria only to find a babble of pastel ponies who only infuriated him with their annoying preppyness and their oh so high and mighty morality as if teaching children in kindergarden.

Jeff was left about to wallow in lonliness and helplessness with his human nature of greed, anger, and sloth proving to be 'not appropriate' for the pony world and thusly resulted in his current masagonist exile.

Grinding his teeth in agitation, Jeff stomped along a bed of flowers as if hoping that crushing their beauty would somehow reputate his chargin of depression. But alas even when every last petal and ounce of necter lay trampled he still felt as melancholy as before.

Stopping by a beach side lake, Jeff sat infront of the waters and lay upon his back only to spot yet another one of those piss ant ponies above on the clouds, a race of pony that he had come to dub, the Jerkasus ponies. And look, there was one Jerkasus right now, a cyan blue one with a rainbow streaked tail; thankfully it seemed that he or she was too busy lazing about to take notice of him. Good, Jeff couldn't be held responsible for what he might say or do if he came face to face with another one of those midget horses.

Oh if only glue factories existed in this world...

Attempting rather miserably to push these maters of the enraged heart from his mind, he scuttled on his back towards the waves of the lake and rested with the lower half of his body semi submerged in the theraputic rinsing of the waves washing up and onto as well and down and off of his body; it was a lovely and peaceful break from the norm of his more comon days in Equestria.

As long as that rainbow bitch up there didn't bother him he might actually have a few relaxing hours for a change. Not caring that his only pairs of pants and underwear were now fated to be drenched in what he assumed was murky lakewater.

"Excuse me?" A soft feminine voice called out from below.

Jeff blinked before popping his head up to see a Dolphin of all things, wait what the crap? Aren't dolphins supposed to be in the sea?! Isn't this a lake?! Oh well, makes about as much sense as everything else in this stupid world.

First talking ponies, then talking cows and zebras, then freaking dragons! Why not Dolphins too?! Jeff felt like snarling but settled for plopping his head back into the moist sand of the beach.

"Um... I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. But you seem rather upset, is something wrong?" the Dolphin asked.

Jeff sighed, so much for a peaceful few hours... Cutting his losses, Jeff sat up and was supprised to see that the water wasn't murky in the slightest, rather strange for a lake but oh yes! He was in a fucked up world that followed its own gawrd damn rules! UGH!

Jeff put a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose betwixt his finger and thumb, "just... look, I'm really not in the mood for a conversation right now..." he replied.

The Dolphin looked dejected, "Oh... well... whateve's..." The Dolphin turned to swim back into the lake's depths when Jeff processed her reply in his mind, 'wait... "whateve's"? Ponies don't say that... nothing talks like that!' "Wait!" Jeff called out as he outstretched his hand.

The Dolphin faced him in the shallow water, "hm?"

Jeff blinked for a few moments, "um... you know... maybe we could uh... talk for a bit?" he suggested.

The Dolphin twirled around like a rolling log for a few moments in what Jeff assumed was the Dolphin equivilant of a shrug, "eh, why not?"

Several minutes passed with the two engaging in pleasant conversation. As it turns out; the Dolphin, who's name Jeff discovered was Selena, was pretty down to earth and well... pretty human.

She was just as annoyed with the childishly annoying vibrance of this world as Jeff was and infact the two had very common personalities that complimented eachother very well. Jeff wasn't quite so supprised though, back on earth Dolphins were known for being almost as intelligent and articulate as Humans; displaying similar personality traits and social structures.

Infact, hadn't Jeff read something about a sea side community of poeple that worked together with Dolphins to catch fish? And the two species got along very well with one another; the marine animals seeming remarklably Human even so far as reported displays of being sexualy attracted to people.

The Sun stayed eerily still in the sky even as an hour or so began to pass. But such was this whacky world.

Selena and Jeff continued their conversation for quite some time until the two were both lounging on their sides staring at oneanother as they chatted pleasantly.

"You know, you're a pretty cool dude..." Selena spoke.

Jeff smiled, "and you're a pretty cool... Dolphin..." they both laughed.

"Ya... you know, it can get lonely out here all by yourself and what not..." Selena spoke sadly.

Jeff rested his head in the palm on his hand as he propped himself up on an elbow, "how do you mean? Aren't there other uh, Dolphins around?"

Selena's flippers waved a bit, "mmm, not really, the lake has an underground channel that runs into the ocean but I prefer it here where there's pleanty of fish and lots of quiet."

Jeff nodded, "and there aren't others out in the ocean?"

Selena frowned, "there are but... hmm, maybe I'm not phrasing this right, I'm reffering more so to male company."

Jeff blinked, "what there's... not other dudes? Or whatever guy Dolphins are called."

Selena clicked, "not quite what I was getting at, there's pleanty of guys but... they don't uh... 'do it' for me." she used a wave of her flippers to insinuate quotation marks.

Jeff blinked yet again, "... ummm, O.K., and?"

Selena sighed "wow you're slow on the draw... let me put in very blunt terms then, I want to have sex with you."

Jeff's brain malfunctioned, "... come again?"

"I have yet to cum once actually but you can fix that." Selena replied coyly.

Jeff shook his head furiously, "w-what?!" 'fuck shit mother of gawrd, what the piss?!' he added in his head. Did a Dolphin just propose coitous to him?

"I. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. You." Selena replied deliperately while using a flipper to point to herself and then to Jeff.

That would be a yes then... 'O.K. assessment time. Options, pretend you didn't hear her. Run away. Shout in anger. Or, dear gawrd, agree. Deeper assessment required O.K... A Dolphin of all things is coming on to me... well, even getting passed 'that' little pickle, what about morality? Well I'm not in Kansas anymore so laws could proabably be thrown out the window... no you know what? Fuck morality! I'm in a world with talking ponies where some bitch prissy princess raises the sun and moon and dictates the laws of a fucked up pussy little kids show world! And it's not like I'm going home anytime soon... And there aren't any other people here as far as I know... so it's not like free pussy is gonna be walking by me every five minutes... aw fuck it, I've been getting turned on by horse cunt for the passed two months I've been here despite how much I hate them, if I can get turned on and wanna pound a little pony's pussy then why not get off on something that's actually closer in mind and spirit to my own fucking species?'

Jeff's face turned serious as he nodded in affrimation, "alright." he replied.

Selena shook her head, "wait, really?!"

Jeff nodded, "not like it's wierd or nothin' I mean, is anything actually 'wierd' in this fucked up place? We're both conscenting adults, we should be able to have some 'stress relief' if we want to."

Selena smiled, "exactly!"

Jeff smiled back... "so... uh... hmm... O.K. let's get the awkward part over with, how do we go about doin' this?"

Selena used her nose to point at the lower half of her body where two small fins opened up to reveal Selena's... whateverhood in all its grey glory.

"Well... here's goes nothing!" Jeff rubbed his hands together before sliding his hand flat against the Dolphin's body and ran it down the length of her torso towards the genital fins earning a coo from Selena.

Rainbow Dash was lazing about in the cloud above when she was awoken by a fit of giggles, raising her head downwards in her upside down state, she peered down at a Dolphin below with some creature's hand trailing down to her unmentionables. "huh... Selena must've got another fuck budy..." Dash was about to return to her snoozing when she fully registered who the Dolphin's partner was, flipping over to her stomach, she gazed down and sure enough, that wierd monster thing that Twilight was talking about began fingering Selena, "oh no way!"

Dash scrunched low against the cloud as she perved on the soon to be lovers.

Down below, Jeff's fingers slipped inside the Dolphin, her folds were slimy like an eel which strangely got Jeff's member a bit of a rise; after all, slimy equals very well lubricated which equals a very nice fuck.

Selena shivered against his touch, the smooth warm feeling of her body bringing Jeff ever more close to a comfortable feeling with this situation and enevitably resulted in a pitched tent.

Up above in the cloud, Rainbow Dash found herself growing closer and closer to a fully aroused state, her marehood was beginning to itch and demand attention, attention which she would soon need to find from a nearby source; ofcourse there was always clopping but that was for loosers, Rainbow Dash was a winner! And winners don't fuck themselves, they fuck willing participants.

Down below, Jeff managed to get his pants and underwear off letting his member flop up to full attention; and thereby, Jeff came accross the next delima, "... once again... how are we gonna do this?"

Selena waved her flippers in though, "hmm... well it'd probably be easiest if I were ontop of you, ya?"

Jeff nodded, he scooted close to the marine animal and scooped his left arm under her right side, wrapped his right arm around her left side, and lined his waist up with her gentitalia, "ready?" he asked. She gave a happy series of clicks for a reply.

Jeff plunged his manhood into Selena's depths.

A pleasant moan left the Dolphin as Jeff then rolled onto his back and wrapped his legs around Selena's body and used a sort of shimmying motion to thrust in and out of her.

"Holy fuck! That's better then I imagined!" jeff exclaimed as the Dolphin pussy clenched tightly like a vice around his cock; the slimy lubricant letting his member slip in and out with great ease. And the slippery warm body embraced inbetwixt his limbs offered more than satisfactory comfort.

Selena shuddered in anticipation, "you ain't seen nothin' yet!" with all of her Dolphin might, she began thrusting against him as if she were torpedoing through the sea and her crotch slammed at ridiculous speeds against Jeff's waist.

"H-O-OL-L-LY-Y F-F-U-U-C-C-K-A-A-AH!" Jeff's words came out in stutters as Selena pounded against him; he reflexively squeesed tighter against her torpedo shaped body as his rod was assulted like a piston with the Dolphin's tight cushy hot and slimy pussy.

Up above in the cloud, Rainbow Dash was grinding against the cloud's airy moisture whilst biting her lip lividly, she NEEDED some action! Now! Lifting off the cloud, she floated down to the banks of the lakebed and trotted up, albeit quivering, to teh couple.

Selena slowed from her relentless pounding and gazed up at the Pegasus.

"Wh...why... why'd you st...stop?" Jeff asked in a daze as his eyes rolled around in his head.

"We have um, company..." She replied.

Jeff threw his head back to stare upside down at Rainbow Dash, "oh great a Jerkasus, bugger off! We're occupied!"

Rainbow Dash antsied her hind legs, "I... I can't, I don't know why but this is so freaking hot! I... I have to have some!"

Selena looked down at Jeff, "what d'ya think? Her cunt does taste like candy..."

Jeff might have considered telling the Jerkasus to go fuck herself but at this point his other head was doing most of the thinking, "whatever, sure." he breathed out without really processing the words.

Rainbow Dash didn't waste a moment, she charged over, turned around, and plopped her crotch right down on Jeff's face. Her warm inner thighs actling like a squishy cushion of toned muscle and her twat did indeed taste like a certain rainbow colored candy.

Selena also got a bite in by leaning forward and buring her snout into Dash's crotch to meet Jeff's mouth and the three pairs of lips had a make out session as the Dolphin resumed her ludicrous humping.

Dash's tongue lolled out and saliva pooled onto the groundd below as the Human and Dolphin ate her out. Lewd squelches from the pair's crotch combined with the perverted slurping of the two eating Rainbow Dash's rainbow colored candy cunt along with Dash's occasional moaning to create a cacaphony of lustful orchestra simposium of pssionate symphony!

"FUUUUUUCKKKK AAAAAMMMMEEEHHHH" Rainbow Dash's pussy exploded with a torrent of juices that nearly drowned the two mamals just as Selena's violent minstrations finally ended with the result of her cunt spurting an orgasmic spray of pure bliss over Jeff's cock giving the glands on his penis just the rush they needed to surge his balls into drain into the Dolphin's spasmic fucking duct.

Rainbow Dash collapsed, Selena fell still in pants and Jeff stared up at the sky seeing spots here and there.

Maybe this world wasn't so bad after all.

Part two, The Knight. Request by: Colossal Fighter GX

Shock Rating: 1-(2)-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

Anthro Ponies.

Diamond tiara was traversing the woods when she stubmled accross, in'nt that just her luck?, a Manticore.

"MEEP!" The young filly cried as the Manticore swiped a paw at her just barely clipping her over the head; it wasn't enough of a direct hit to kill her but it was enough to knock her unconcious and probably resulted in a concusion.

But this beast wasn't so far out near the edge of the forest all on its own, rather, it was in the midst of a fight with a tough Earth Pony warrior by the name of Omnifarious.

The warrior was suited up in a jean jacket cloth armor chest piece with a sharpened egg shapped shield on his left hand and an enchanted gauntlet upon his right.

Omni noticed then that his pursuer had paused in its as thus far relentless chase. In place of him, it had targeted a poor defenseless filly rendering her either wihtout conciousness or without life; Omnifaroius wasn't sure.

"Oh you sick son of a b-" he began but was cut off when the creature swung a paw at him with a relentless animalistic furry. Omni just barely dodged with a duck and sprung back up with the sharpened edge of his sheild catching the Manticore below the jaw and slicing up through the muscle tissue into its mouth. He then went fore a double whammy and swung his right fist at the beast's head, the enchanted steel adding extra oomph into his blow.

The monster slammed into the ground with all its oafious weight leaving Omni with the chance to make a mad dash for the filly, scoop her up, and run like a bat outta hell towards the forest's edge.

As he neared the break from the tree lines; flashing lightning guiding his sight, he heard his previous contender demanding a rematch as it gave chase after the warrior in a chargine of pissed off rebutle.

"NOT GOOD!" Omni kicked it into high gear as he ran as fast as his legs would suffer to carry both him and the filly strung over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

At last they burst through the tree line and out into an open muddy meadow, the rain pourin down aound them as they landed in the soppy grass.

The Manticore paused just behind them staying its tracks at the edge of the forest as if it dared not continue into the grasslands. With a daring growl, it retreated into the shadows of the Everfree.

Omnifarious gave a huff of relief before standing up and observing the filly beneath him, she couldn't have been older than ten, her tiny body dolled up in a pretty white and pink dress, a tiara encrusted with diamonds had somehow managed to stay atop her brow through the entire ordeal; by which means eluded Omni so he put it out of his mind.

He also saw that her eyes were beginning to open, "hey there..." Omni said softly to the small pony.

Diamond mumbled something incoherantly before her eyes glazed over; her concusion still affecting her equilibrium of body and mind.

Omnifarious settled for taking off his jean jacket cloth armor and swaddling the little filly up in its relative warmth from the rain. From there, he picked her up bridle style and carried her towards the nearest town, Ponyville.

Diamond's eyes flittered open and darted around, she was inside a large building... possibly... the town hall? And she was warm too... looking over, she spotted a fire next to her small frame and then took notice of the jacked swaddled about her like a blanket. "huh?..." she looked about until her vision centered upon the visage of a tall strong blue stallion with an odd looking shield upon his left hand and shimering bronze gauntlet upon his right.

The shirtless stallion turned to face her, his toned muscles lit aglow from the fire.

"Oh you're awake! Well that's go-" a beeping sounded in the room, Omni pulled out a strange orb from his pocket and gazed into the marbled glass, "huh... look, sorry to cut this short but I gotta split, l8trs!" and with that, he just... left... out into the rain and thunder leaving a very confused Diamond Tiara in his wake.

XXXX

When the rain let up, Diamond had finally made her way home; her father was rather annoyed at her extended stroll around town but she waved him off dismissively, even when he asked where she had gotten that ghastly peasant quality atire.

In truth, Diamond wasn't really sure why she kept the jacket, the stallion had left it on her and retreated in such a hurry that she had not the chance to return it. And it seemed rather rude not to do so as well...

Falling into her bed, Diamond held the jacket up above her as she lay upon her back, she ran over what she could vaguely remember from today's events; she had been strolling through the forest when low and behold a monster had attacked her from nowhere. And then a brave warrior had rushed to her aide and spirited her away to safety. A knight in shining armor saving her from the monster just like in all her dreams of being a pretty little princess...

Diamond brought the jacket down to her face and inhaled the scent, rolling upon her belly as she cradled it close; thoughts of the handsome stallion batehd int he golden light of the fire entered not unbidden into her mind. His toned muscles glistened with the rain along with his matted mane, standing like a champion before her, her rescuer... her handsome knight.

Diamond's small fingers slipped down to her nethers and pulled her dress up before slipping down her panties and at last reaching their target, tickling at her folds as she imagined her knight taking her like a damsle in distress; rutting her brains out beside the fire.

Her finger's teased and prodded and her waist ground against her hand to accentuate the feeling until at last her little underage pussy drenched her sheets in spunky filly juice. Rolling back onto her rear, Diamond made up her mind that she indeed needed to find this stallion again; if only to return the jacket she told herself, but in truth she wanted to see him. To feel him... to feel him inside her... ofcourse she most likely was not taking his conscent of this transaction into account but hey, she was Diamond Tiara, the richest little prissy bitch in Ponyville; if she wanted something or somepony, she got it. Period.

XXXXX

The next day, Diamond asked around for a blue stallion with an odd set of weaponry until her prodding lead her to a small cottage north of Ponyville, whereupon she found a nice little farmstead and home.

Rapping her knuckles upon the door thrice to signal her presence, the door swung open to reveal Omnifarious in denim jeans with a basic peasant's cotton shirt, "can I help-oh it's you... hello..."

Diamond gave him an innocent smile, "oh hai! I've been looking all over for you you know..."

Omni blinked, "well... uh, I guess you found me then?" he said with a laugh whilst putting a hand on the back of his neck.

Diamond giggled, "yes I did!" she said rather haughtilly before inviting herself into Omni's home without his consent.

"Please... come in..." Omni said voidly as Diamond explored the interior of his house. Sighing, the stallion made his way towards his room to get changed into something more comfortable while Diamond poked at the various items within the room.

As Omni turned to leave, Diamond caught a glimpse of his rear hips which were completely bereft of a cutie mark. Diamond's eyes widened, "No. Way..."

Omni turned around "what?"

Diamond's mouth twisted into a malicious smile, "you're blank!"

Omni blushed, "ya so? What of it?!" the hell busines was that of hers?

Diamond stalked forward like a predator, "well I'm guessing that you don't want anypony to know do you?" she giggled malevolently.

Omni got a verrrry bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "... what do you want..." it wasn't a question.

Diamond gave a woop of victory, "You're going to be my Knight~" she sang out.

Omni blinked, "come again?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Diamond screemed back.

Oh how things downspirled from there on out...

It started simple, Diamond forced him to accompany her and 'guard' her as a loyal subject which essentially consisted of treating him like a servant; from carrying her crap as she passed from store to store, to being her hoof stool when she couldn't reach something but eventually it escalated to ever more humiliating heights.

At one point he was even forced to assult a young colt who apparantly 'insulted' Diamond Tiara, although that'd mostly consised of shoving the foal onto his rump and making him cry leaving Omni feeling like an asshole for the remainder of the day.

The public humiliation escalated further and further until one particular event pushed one button too many.

Diamond Tiara had gathered the few friends she had and demanded that Omni kneele before her as her servent essential to show off her superiority.

Omni's brow twitched, he dropped her numerous packages and threw his hands up in the air, "that's it! I'm done! You know what?" he jabbed a finger into Diamond's chest, "I don't give a rats ass if anyone knows! I AM OMNIFARIOUS AND I DON'T HAVE A CUTIE MARK!" he shouted out in the middle of the street; but he wasn't done yet, he jutted his finger at her againt, "AND YOU! YOU ARE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT SOMEPONY WHO SAVES HER ASS! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING YOU HAVE YOU PRISSY UNGREATFUL LITTLE TWAT!" and with that, he turned on his hooves and stomped out of town screeming, 'what are you looking at?! at anypony who dared stare at him.

Diamond was left standing in the middle of the street with a pile of boxes and shoping bags infront of her shaking as tears flowed down her face.

XXXXX

Omnifarious kicked several pebbles out of his way as he came upon a lakebed whereupon he picked up a rock and tossed it angrilly into the waters... only for the rock to come soaring back into his skull, "OW!"

A Dolphin popped out from the water's surface, "watch where your throwing stuff jerk!" before resubmerging.

Omnifarious rubbed his head, "did... a talking Dolphin just throw a rock at me?"

A crab scuttled by, "wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened on this beach..." the crustation quiped as it walked by.

Omni didn't have time to ponder that statement when he heard hoofsteps creep up behind him. Turning around he saw that little miss perfect had attempted to sneak up on him. Putting on his most pissed off look, Omni snarled "whadda _you_ want?"

Diamond cringed at that and began to feel tears sting at her eyes again but she forced them down, "I'm... I'm ss..." oh that word was so hard for Diamond to pronounce, "sss-sor-ry..." the world felt so unnatural to her lips but... she meant it, normally she would have NEVER stood for such an embarassing display of insubordination against her, particularly in the presence of her friends but... Something about this stallion just stuck with her... he was her Knight and that thought refused to abdecate from her mind.

Omni quirked an eye brow but otherwise offered no rebutle.

"I'm sorry... I may have... mistreated you a bit..." Diamond let out reluctantly causing Omni to scoff.

Diamond's ears folded back, "I... I was just trying to... hmm... I suppose, to live out a fantasy..."

"Then why not pay some hotshot to play the part?"

Diamond bit her lip, "because... I wanted you... you're uh... special... I... I just..."

Omni got up and began to walk away just as Diamond cried at the top of her lungs, "WAIT PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Omni nearly tripped over his own hooves while Diamond froze thinking, "oh Celestia... did I really just say that?! IDIOT!'

Omnifarious turned around, "what?"

"I... uh... ummmm..." well, no backing out now, "I love you... I don't know why but, I just can't get you out of my head; I did all that stuff 'cause I just... I wanted you as my Knight in shining armor just like I'd always dreamed of..." she trailed off leaving Omnifarious to blinked continuously in confusion.

"O...K... well, everything else aside, even if I _were_ to return those feelings and I'm not saying that I do, did you ever think that perhaps forcing me to be your bottom bitch for the day was perhaps not the best way coax me into admiting it?" Omni asked sternly causing Daimond to feel smaller than she allready was in retrospect with their heights. "Furthermore; incase you haven't noticed, you're ten and I'm twenty one. I mean, talk about jailbait!"

Each word stabbed at Diamond's heart and she went into hopeless romantic mode, "b-but I love you! Why should age matter?! Besides most noble mares are married off when they're fourteen!"

Omni wasn't sure which of those two issues to adress first and settled for repeating his previous objection. "Look, I'm no foalfiddler and even if I was, which I'm not, you haven't exactly made me 'attracted' to you in the fucking slightest! You've treated me like a dog despite the fact that I saved your ass and now you expect me to... to what?!"

"To-to love me back..." Diamond offered helplessly as hot tears now flowed freely.

Omni sighed, "ugh... look I don't have the energy for this anymore, I can't even stay mad for very long on a normal day and this has NOT been a normal day... just... just go home." he made to leave again but Diamond ran up and grabbed his hand. "Please..." she begged.

Omnifarious stared... he stared long and hared at the filly... and then he sighed, "maybe we should... start over." he knelt down so that he was eye level with her, "Hi, I'm Omnifarious, what's your name?"

Diamond wiped away her tears and sniffled, "I'm... my name is Diamond Tiara..." Omni shook her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you." They both smiled.

XXXXX

Eight months passed and Omnifarious had become extremely good freinds with Diamond and now the filly had come over to his home with what she explained was 'happy news' now what ths news was struck some curiosity.

A series of knocks on Omni's door brought him to the sight of Diamond Tiara beaming a smile in a pretty white dress with a small bag held in moth hands hanging low infront of her waist. Omni quirked an eyebrow at the sight garnering an explanation from the small filly, "guess what day it is?!" she asked excitedly.

Omnifarious gave a 'hmm' "is iiiiit, Mother's day? Or no wait, Labour day! No.. d-" "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YOU JERK!" Diamond exclaimed with a smile.

Omni laughed, "well happy birthday Diamond!"

As per usual, she invited herself in earning an eye roll from Omnifarious before he set out to bake the cake that he knew she would be begging him for sooner or later.

Hours passed, they laughed and ate and talked about this and that until Omni finally remembered the bag that Diamond had brought with her.

"What's with the bag?" he inquired to which Diamond replied, "oh ya! My request finally got through!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled a slip of paper out of her bag and handed it to him.

Omni looked at the pamphlet which read as such: Omnifarious of Ponyville is hearby honerated as an official Knight of the Rich Clan.

Omnifarious blinked, "uh... did I miss something here?"

Diamond giggled, "you're now a Knight of my familly!" Omni wasn't quite sure how he fealt about that but, where was the harm?

"And then there's this!" Diamond handed him another slip wherein held the harm that was so lacking prior; essentially it was a notice of a marital engagement between... Diamond Tiara and Omnifarious.

"...WAT..." Omni blinked.

Diamond bounced up and down like the little filly she was, "we're engaged!"

Omni read the slip of paper over, waiting for Diamond to say this was a joke of some sort. The words never came and the pamphlet remaind stubbornly true.

"...Diamond... what did you do..."

Diamond's lips twisted into a devious smile, "well, as a Knight you're moved up to the political standing of a subtext minor lord, so technically you can marry into nobility with out any political issues or scandals. And as I said a long time ago, most noble mares are married off when they're 14 and are often engaged much earlier than that! So now we're getting married! Well, when I'm fourteen that is; but we're still engaged which means that you and I are legally bound to one another sooooo, it's legally allowed for us to uh, 'express our love'."

Omnifarious did a double take, "wait WHAT?!" although he was somewhat not supprised, this was just the kind of rougish thing that Diamond Tiara would do now wasn't it?

Diamond giggled, "we. Are. Going. To." with each word she stepped closer to Omni who was presently sitting in a chair, "get. Married. And that means," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "we can kiss in public and go and dates and... and, well, you know..." she trailed off with a blush as she hopped up on his lap and traced circcles around his chest.

Omni gawked, "don't I get a say in this?!"

Diamond shook her head with a devious grin, "eeenope! You might have minor lord status but it's still under my family's rule which puts your fate under my jurisdiction; in otherwords, I can marry you off to whomever I wish, even myself, and you just have to deal with it!"

Omni scowled, "you're evil."

Diamond giggled, "I know!"

Omni leaned back against his chair, "there's really no getting out of this is there?"

Diamond leaned against him, "nope~" she sang out pleasantly.

She then began to grind her crotch into Omni's waist causing him to jump, "woah! H-hold on there!"

Dimond scowled, "hey! We're together and you just have to deal with it bud! Now deflower me!"

Omni nearly fell out of his chair at that, "w-what happened to that innocent little filly I knew?!"

Diamond grabbed his shirt and shook him back and forth, "damn it! Pound my little pony pussy! Fuck my tight little filly cunt!"

"DIAMOND!"

"Geeze I was just messing with you, chill out."

Omni blinked, "wha?"

Diamond laughed, "what? Did you think you'd get to the goods so early uh uh! You have to show me a night out on the town first! Make me feel like the pretty little princess I am!" she said with a posh nod.

Omnifarious sighed, "I still don't apreciate you doing this without even asking me..."

Diamond kissed him full on the lips, "well too bad, it's over and done with so just be happy that you're engaed to nobility and beautiful little ol me to boot; you could do a lot worse you know." and with that, she hopped off his lap and made her way over to the door.

Omni sighed... well, if there really was no getting out of this... might as well enjoy it.

"Oh by the way..." She hopped up next to him and whiped out a ring, "we're engaged now so we'd better show it."

Omni felt like droping dead.

XXXXX

The two saw the sights around the town, spent time out ontop of a hill and even went for that romantic swan shaped boat ride through the Ponyville river; which also brougth no end of embarassment to Omni as adults gave him disgusted looks for taking a filly but legally they could do nothing about it and with how well known Diamond's familly was as nobility and the amount of time she'd spent with him over the months well.. it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Eventually the two ended up in an Sugar Cube Corner where Diamond sat sipping at a chocoalte shake and Omni sat poking at a sunday.

Omni had to ask, "what does your father think about all this?"

Diamond paused from her sipping, "first I told him about the Knighting, well, actually there was no covering that up; then a few months later I told him about the engagement, I could tell he wanted to yell at me but he knew he coudln't. Marrying a Knight would only improve our family's stature so he'd have no fire behind his protests; alls he could do was bite his tongue and glare." she giggled before returning to her sipping.

Omni nodded, "uhuh..."

Eventually the day wound down to the eneivitable return at Omni's house; the two entered and Omnifariou's insides began to turn somewhat, "um... shouldn't I be escorting you home?" Omni asked absently.

Diamond grinned evilly, "oh no, we had a romantic date, you made me feel special; and now you get your 'reward'."

Omni felt dread sink upon him, "Diamond... you're... you're just a little filly..."

Diamond glared, "I don't care, we're doing this whether you want to or not."

Omni glared right back, "oh is that so?"

Diamond switched tactics, "please? It's my birthday!"

"You use the birthday card to get a present, not have illegal sex."

"IT'S NOT ILLEGAL FOR US!"

"That doesn't make it right..."

Diamond felt tears beginning to brew up once again, "why can't you just see that I love you..."

"I do and... and I think I love you too, but you're too young for that kind of... physical stuff." replied Omni.

Diamond's small frame began to shake, "why... why can't you just give me one perfect day... just... one..."

Oh great here came the guilt trip...

Omni sighed, "please don't do this..."

"THEN DO ME!" Diamond shrieked with tears in her eyes.

Minutes of silence passed before Omni finally caved; if only because he knew that with the political sway she now held over him well... she could make his life very miserable if he made her angry...

"Alright..." he knelt down infront of her and placed his hand on her shoulders.

Diamond tried to shake him off but he pulled her in close and held her tight.

"I love you Diamont Tiara..."

"Liar!"

Omni leaned out and cupped her tearstained face in his hands; as he gazed into her face he wondered why he'd never noticed how beautiful she looked. "I love you." he repeated before kissing her, it wasn't a passionate kiss or even an intense one, just a long gentle pressing of their lips.

Tiara sniffled against the gentle treatment and her body began to relaxe as she lightly moaned into Omni's touch.

After what felt like an eternity they seperated. "O.K... if... if we're gonna do this..." Omni began, "then we'll do it right."

He grabbed her hand and silently led her into his room where her heart began to pound.

A fire was lit in a nearby hearth and the windows shut giving a brandwith of a low yellow glow over the bed creating a relaxing and romantic atmosphere. Omni then picked Diamond up bridle style and placed her gently onto the bed. From there, he sliped the shoulder straps of her dress down over her arms and lightly pulled it down to her waist exposing her torso only covered somewhat by her bra.

Rolling her over to her stomach, he undid her bra and removed the obstruction before running his hands along her back and began massaging her small ten year old frame.

Diamond's breath shuddered with nervousness but the gentle minstrations on her muscles coaxed her into a relaxed state, the warm glow of the fire to her left facing the hoof of the bed giving her a comforting sight.

At last she was completely and utterly relaxed in the bathe of the fire's glow.

Then she rembered something, "Oh hold on a second!" she hopped up and left the room before Omni could say anything and returned with her bag.

Omni stared at it, "if you pull some kinda-" "oh sush you!" she pulled out a leash and collar.

O.K. now Omni was downright confused, "uh... what... what's that for?"

Diamond giggled, the upper half of her dress still hanging over her waist, "oh you know... just a little fantasy of mine, and since it's my birthday I get what I want!"

"You're just gonna play that card out for all its worth aren't you?"

"Yep!"

Omni sighed, "O.K. so what, is there a dog involved or something?"

Diamond rolled her eyes, "I'm not that adventurous no, just take your jacket off."

Omni sighed YET AGAIN as he stripped his torso bare and began to work on his jeans when Diamond stopped him, "no, not those... not yet..."

Omni quirked an eye brow as Diamon slipped out of the remainder of her dress until she was in naught but her bra and panties, they were a starch white with frilly edges, something that Omni had rather expected her to wear to be quite honest.

Diamond then made her way over and signaled for Omni to sit upon the bed, she then clambered up and locked the collar around his neck, "what are you-" she then sinched the leash onto the collar; her breath was beginning to quicken as her excitement drove her forward.

"J-just b-back up..." her breath was shallow panting and strained and her face began to flush as she saw her fantasy coming to life.

Omni could see what was going on here, Diamond wanted a pet hunk of Knight to call her own, literally. Well... 'it IS her birthday...' he thought to himself reluctantly before backing up, meh.. maybe he'd enjoy it...

Diamond straddled him and he reflexively began to lay back down but Diamond used the leash to force him back up to her face where she reached up to kiss him; after which she sat comfortably in his lap staring at his shirtless form with his jean covered waist and legs beneath her half naked form, the soft glow of the fire cascading over his blue coat accentuating all of his toned muscles. She ran her hands along his chest as warmth spread throughout her wasit.

Running her hands along his chest she felt through his muscles and pressed her cheek against his heart. Omni wrapped his arms around the small elevin year old and ran his hands along the soft fur coat of her back.

Diamond cooed softly before bringing her hands down and undoing his zipper, then she awkwardly worked his shaft out from the pocket in his underwear letting it stand at attention. Diamond licked her lips as she rose her hips up in the air a bit before she brought her fingers down to her pussy and pulled one side of her panties to the other exposing her lips but still leaving the underwar snugly around her wasit, she then slowly lowered herself onto his tip and shuddered at the feeling of it prodding her entrance.

Then things got real... Diamon was very small compared to Omni and her tiny underage pussy was very very small compared to Omni's adult stallion cock. "Are you sure about his Diamond?"

"Don't worry, I used some 'toys' to get the barrier out of the way." Diamond reassured, Omni didn't have time to proccess that when she impailed herself on his shaft giving out a pained cry in the process.

"FUCK!" Omni exclaimed as Diamond's underage pussy crushed his stallionhood in a deathgrip, "FUCKING CELESTIA YOU'RE TIGHT!" Omni nearly fainted from the constricting pressure but the fun was just beginning, Diamond lowered herself onto his member until half of his member was burried in her depths when he hit her wall.

Diamond panted, "I... I can't... Can't go deeper..." she began sniffling as if she'd somehow failed him. "Hey, hey..." Omni cupped her face, "you're doing fine, shhh, you're doing mmmph?" Diamond pressed her lips fiercely against Omni's and slipped her tongue into his mouth; their muscles interwtined until at last they pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Omni couldn't hold back any longer, his labido was taking over the cognitive thinking processes of his mind, he brought his hands to the back of Diamond's bra and undid the hooks, pulling the article of clothing away to expose her flat as a board breasts making him wonder why she wore the bra in the first place, maybe to feel more mature?

Diamond quickly covered her chest with her arms. Omni chuckled, "I think we're past the point of modesty." he grabbed her arms and gently moved them aside, she didn't struggle against the guidance. Omni then placed his hands on her ribs and covered his thumbs over her bare nipples eliciting little squeels and moans; the more he felt her, the more he _wanted_ to feel her; the more he wanted to explore her entire body.

Bringing his hands down to her waist, he was a little less gentle in removing her panties, ripping the elastic cloth apart and literally tearing her underwear off making her eep in shock, "animal!" she chargined with a furious blush and the most adorable angry foal expression ever.

But he left the Tiara ontop of her head, that wasn't just an artical of clothing, it was an extention of who she was, a part of her; and right now he wanted all of her, every. Last. Bit.

Bringing his arms around her, he hugged her close feeling her hot young body spread its warmth and softness against his torso, his hands ran down stroked their fingers through her tail coaxing out a sigh of pleasure from her lips. Finally, he peered over her shoulder down to her nice shapely young ass, brigning his hands down he gave it a nice squeeze making Diamond jump slightly which slid Omni's rod a few inches out and then back in as Diamond relaxed.

At this point, Diamond wasn't the only one panting hard, "I wanna fuck you so bad..." Omni whispered into Diamond's ear causing her to whimper while Omni's fingers pressed into her flanks and then relaxed against the flesh before squeezing again like playing a piano; the motion caused Diamond to get antsy and shift repeatedly in place grinding Omni's rod inside of her.

"S-stop teasing me!" Diamond moaned.

Omni pulled away and brought one hand reluctantly away from that little plump piece of ass to circle his thumb against her exposed clit bringing forth a sharp gasp of sudden pleasure from the filly's lips followed then by sucking on the thumb now wet with Diamond's juices.

Diamond gasped, "eeeewww! That's gross!"

Omni smiled deviously before stealing a kiss from her, making sure to dart his tongue in as welll.

"Plegh! Ew! Y-you, you're tongue! And you just sucked on... and it was in my... EEEWWWWWW!" Diamond shook her head furiously.

Omni laughed in victory; a small bit of revenge for all that Diamond had put him through, "I guess you really are just a little foal huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Diamond shoved him onto his back and braced her hands against his chest as she leaned over him and began gyrating her hips up and down on his stallionhood bringing about a tongue hanging out reaction from Omni, he wanted oh so bad for her to hilt him but knew that she'd never be capable of it with her size.

The minstrations of Diamond attmpting to ride Omni continued for several minutes before she simply grew too exausted to continue; at which point she yanked on the leash forcing Omni up into a sitting position, "h-hold me up!" he hooked his arms under her but to giver her a cushion cutting off the rest of the distance to his waist, from her she could easilly grind on his rod feeling it move back and forth inside of her while Omni felt her walls twisting and winding around him; the constant teasing to his glands made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Finally, Omni lay back down and forced Diamond to turn arond before lifting back up and holding her tight with her back against his chest and then scooting over to the headboard until his back was touching the wall, "ready?" "f-for what?"

Omni hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her a few inches off his cock whereupon he then proceeded to thrust upwards into his depths "HOLY SSHHHH OMNI!" she cried as the stallion pounded into her overly tight underage pussy.

Her constricting folds enraptured his rod squeezing the life out of it as it penatrated her folds almost finatical reverence.

Diamond's eyes glazed over and her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as Omni took her hard and passionately, he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes in satisfaction as he pounded her little pony pussy; although he couldn't fit all of his length inside her, he got enought in for all of the sensitive glands to be massaged by her vice grip cavern of pleasure.

Diamond came multiple times within the course of a few minutes and soon, the constant pounding mixed with Diamond's overwhelming tightnes was simply too much, Omni unleashed a torrent of cum into her inner folds already drenched in her own multiple climaxed juices. "Oh fuck... Diamond..." Omni panted. Without warning, another wave of pleasure hit them both as they climaxed yet again, rising up into the light glow of the firelight as they cried out eachohter's names in pure ecstacy.

Diamond rested her head back aganst Omni's chest and sighed hapilly, "I love you." "I love you too." Omni leaned down and kissed her lips before falling over onto his side and pulling out of her eliciting a sharp gast followed by a content sigh. Diamon flipped herself around and snuggled into Omni's chest who wrapped his arms protectively around her.

XXXXX

A couple years later upon Diamond's fourteenth birthday, she and Omni were standing before oneanother, Diamond in a gorgeous bridle dress, and Omni standing in a suit of steel platemail. The priest finished his speech and the two kissed. Omni had always wanted a simple life, but found that he was more than satisfied as a minor lord of the Rich Clan, and even more so that he'd be sharing a bed with with his little Diamond from there on out.

And Diamond, for whome now lived out her fantasy moment, marriage, and now life, couldn't be happier.

Part three, The Condemned. Request by Bren Tenkage

Shock Rating: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-(9)-10

Trixie sat in her cell, she knew what was coming, she'd sat through the trial jury; she saw the faces of the families she'd broken apart unintentionally.

When Trixie attempted to rechallenge Twilight to a duel, she'd gone mad with her dark power and killed several ponies in the process, although Twilight had let her flee the vilage after the amulet was removed, the citizens of Ponyville haunted her down and brought her to justice.

12 Stallions, 23 mares and 8 foals became victims of her madness and the masses demanded justice.

Execution by Public Descretion was the final verdict and although Trixie didn't know precicely what that meant, she didn't have to guess for long when the guards brought her out of the prison and into the streets of Ponyville.

The several ponies glaring at her as she was led through the streets in chains, her horn lopped off with a cleaver and her body bereft of power; never before had the Great and Powerful Trixie been so small and weak.

The end of the line came about to a large rectangular hole dug into the grass. At first, Trixie wasn't quite sure what this was for until the guards kicked her into it; then a cement truck was backed up near the whole causing Trixie to panick, were they going to bury her alive?!

"NO PLEASE! TRIXIE IS SORRY!" One of the guards backhoofed her before yanking painfully on the chained collar upon her neck, forcing her head above the hole.

Thereupon, the cement began to fill the hole, Trixie could feel all four of her hooves become enveloped by the thick goupy liquid as it slowly ascended its way up her body, she struggled and tried to move but Unicorn guards held her entire body in place as the cement rose ever higher until it passed by her torso and rump. Finally making its way up to her neck she began sobbing hopelessly as her life flashed before her eyes when suddenly the pouring stopped.

Trixie blinked in disbelief but she was still not permeted to move. Minutes passed... then more... then more... until finally the cement dried completely and then... Trixie was released... just like that...

But this wasn't the end, a strange device was fascened to her head which forced her mouth wide open and prevented her from closing it, "AWA CAW HAUH?!" was all she could manage with the tourture device forcing her maw open.

Then a sign was planted in the ground next to her reading: PUBLIC DISPOSAL. SENTENCED TO DEATH. RELINQUISHED OF ALL BASIC EQUINE RIGHTS. DO WITH AS YOU WISH.

At first, it started as Trixie had somewhat expected it to, ponies threw rotten fruit and vegetables at her, called her names, a few foals even ran up and bucked some of her teeth out screeming, "this is for daddy!"

Life continued in this fashion for several hours until the masses grew board and returned to their daily lives. That's when the true hell began.

Trixie was well... sitting petrified in cement with her mouth forcefully kept open. And it was in this state that a mare trotted by with a daisy sandwich wrapped in her wing, she stopped by Trixie as she finished her meal and held the wrapper in her wing, she looked at the sign then down at Trixie... shrugging, she shoved the wrapper down Trixie's gullet causiing the Unicorn to caugh and choke but the mare used her hoof to force it down further until it hit the bottom of her stomach.

Finally the mare relented and went about her day leaving Trixie to caugh eratically; she'd been extremely hungry over the hours being stuck in the cement but that was NOT what she had in mind.

A few hours later several ponies passed by shoving their unfinished food, wrappers, and general garbage down her gullet sometimes out of convencience and other times just for the heck of it. Some actually stopped by wit a small garbage bag and smiled sadistically as they shoved old rotten banana peels and plastic down her throat often times choking her until her gag reflex saved her life by vomiting.

The day wound on towards the evening and Trixie sat with half lidded eyes glazed over with indifference to the world around her, covered in filth permeating with a stench that would gag a maggot.

Speaking of maggots, Trixie was sure that she could feel some of them crawling around in her stomach from one of the garbage dumping that somepony had landed on her.

But it only got worse as the day drowned on, a stallion walked by and spotted Trixie, he glared at her in a way that she had become quite accostomed to, this was obviously somepony who had lost familly members to Trixie. And now he had the chance for payback.

The stallion trotted over, turned around and placed his rear into her open mouth. Trixie's eyes widened in shock and repeated the process doubly so when the most foul thing she'd experienced yet happened, the pony defecated in her mouth, she felt the long bumpy slimy feces worm its way into her mouth and down her throat, she spasmed and and convulsed in revulsion, her airway was cut off as the shit made its way down her throat when at last the stallion pulled away.

Disgust and gag reflex which she was supprised she still had at this point, forced her to vomit but the stallion shoved his hoof down her throat to force the fecal mater/puke mixture back down her throat and into her stomach. Trixie's eyes shut tight as tears poured through, her lungs couldn't reach any air throgh the stallion's hoof and the putrid mixture in her stomach made her want to vomit all over again.

After what felt like an eternity, the stallion pulled his hoof out and spat in her mouth before trotting away.

Trixie wailed out in a long cry of agony as she balled her eyes out.

More hours passed, more trash stuffed down her throat, more vomiting, more rubbish tossed at her, more close enounters with suffocation; the more time went on, the more Trixie wished somepony would just come along and shove a knife down her throat to end it all.

Night fell... Trixie was supprised that she was still alive after how much indigestible matter had been forced down her gullet, she wondered how long it would take for her to die in this hell...

A group of three teenage colts trotted by in the empty nightime street when they spotted Trixie. "DUDE!" they galloped over and gawked at the Unicorn, "no way!" "Who the fuck is that?" "It's that Trixie you dumbass! That one bitch who killed all those ponies." "oh fuck me she stinks!" "why is her mouth open?... oh I see..." one of the colts read the sign, "dude... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Trixie rolled her eyes in mild curiousity of what matter of torture she'd be forced to endure next.

"What?" "Well... her mouth's just... there... and open... kinda like an invitation aint it?" "Whaddaya mean?" "He's talking about fucking it dipshit!" "dude that's sick! That's like... rape or something." "Uh dude, look at the sign, 'relinquished of basic equine rights' you can't get in trouble for doing anything to her!" "I dunno..." "I agree dude, it's time you lose your V card, c'mon!" "weeeellll... I suppose torturing her any way would kinda be like public service..." "that's right! And since it's your birthday you get first dibs." "WHA?! But.. I... I don't know what to do!" "dude it's pretty self explanatory, you take your meat and you shove it down her throat and the twat's mouth the ol in-out-in-out!" "O.K..."

The youngest and virgin of the colts proped his forelegs up and Trixie's head and positioned his waist infront of her mouth causing Trixie's eyes to widen. Then, without warning, he plunged into her throat and forced his shaft all the way down her esaphagus. Trixie gagged and choked on the throbing cock as the colt gasped, "woah! This is what I've been missing?!" his buddies snickered as their young friend began pounding away in a crazed lustful frienzy at their impropmtu fuck toy.

Trixie's tight throat constricted around the colt's member with such intensity, heat, and moisture that he lost it almost as soon as it began much to Trixie's relief; she couldn't breath in the slightest while that rod was forced down her throat.

Trixie could feel the hot liquid of the colt's semen shoot down into her stomach causing an intense pain in her belly, it had been stretched to the limits of her stone prison and the various objects inside were begining to shred at her stomach's lining.

"Woaaaahhh." the colt collapsed onto his stomach, "that was... fucking awesome..."

The other two laughed good naturedly and patted his back, "welcome to the world of stallions my friend! O.K. so... who gets sloppy seconds?"

The second youngest was already mounting Trixie and began to hilt himself against the back of her maw.

"Dude! Oh whatever fine..." the eldest outed as he plopped down on his rump.

The colt getting serviced by Trixie had his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he thrusted with more might and speed that the virgin had ever managed to achieve, Trixie's throat bruned with an intensive pain and her lungs began to spasm in a desperate attempted for air; tears streaked down her face as she tried to beg and plead for oxygen but ofcourse, the colt wasn't paying the least bit attention to what said Unicorn wanted.

"Oooohhhhhh ffffuuuuck!" the colt busted his load so deep down Trixie's throat that it didn't even touch the sides of her esaphagus and instead sprayed directly into her belly swelling it further and this time breaking through the lining and bursting the skin around her belly, Trixie wanted to cry in pain but ofcourse, there was hardly any air in her now suffocating lungs and the only air that _was_ resent was unable to escape through the monster cock of the colt fucking her face.

The colt pulled away and fell onto his flanks, "aaahhhh... that was awesome... If only I could get my marefriend to deep throat me like that!"

"MY TURN!" the eldest rushed over just as Trixie coughed up splatters of the second and first's cum onto the cement infront of her her with excess saliva, another stallionhood was shoved into her mouth, this one the biggest of them all; impailed Trixie through her throat and down into her stomach. "Dude! I can feel something squishy! I think I hit her fucking stomach!"

"Geeze, we all know you have a big dong you don't have to brag about it..."

The colt rutted that blue mouth for all it was worth and he didn't relent even after a full minute. Trixie's chest convulsed as her lungs demanded no air only for the colt's thick long shaft to deny her it. Eventually the lack of oxygen began slowing her brain down, she became less and less cognant of her surroundings and what was happening to her. Things grew dark, she poured forth more tears and her heart slowed, she fell unconcious... and after another thrity seconds, her brain began to shut down... death came slowly and silently.

The colt finally climaxed in Trixie's stomach filling it up to the point of bursting even further, her insides shredded completely. The colt pulled out and fell on his back panting with a steamy breath hitting the air above, "now that... that... dude that _was_ fucking awesome!" "I told you!" "dude I think you hurt yourself!" "what?" the colt looked down to see his member blood soaked in Trixie's death, "WOAH! Holy shit!" he looked up at Trixie's limp head, her eyes half lidded and staring out into nothing.

"Dude..." he got up and trotted over along with his friends, they poked her "... I think she's dead..." "we... should probably get outta here... like NOW!" "chill out! The sign said she was supposed to be executed anyway and that we could do whatever we wanted, put two and two together! The public citizens were supposed to be the ones that killed her! Matter of fact, the city should be thanking us, we had the balls to actually finish the bitch off!" "Ya we had the balls alright, and they drained very nicely in her tight throat heh heh." the other two colts burst out laughing, "that's terrible! ahahaha" "that's... hahaha... that's... not funny! ahahha! That's morbid! AHAHAHA!" "I know! It's fucking sick! AHAHAHA!" the colts fell on their sides from their exasperated laughter, "oh shit... aaaahh geeze... O.K... tiiiime to calm down... breeeaaath... O.K... O.K. I'm good." the colts settled down and stood up, "So! What now?" "wanna go see if that pizza place is still open?" "Fuck, ya let's do it!" the colts trotted off. "Oh hey did you hear about how that one prissy bitch Diamond Tiara is getting married?!" "WHAT?! You mean that spoiled bitch from Cheerilee's class?" "eeyep!" "*shudder* fuckin'A I feel sorry for whoever she chained down!"

END OF CHAPTER!

Send in requests through PM or Review (which ever's easier for you)

Here's a basic set up for a request;

Ponies or other creatures involved: (I don't encourage OCs but I don't cendemn them either although I'd prefer actual characters regardless of them being main, side, or background)

Multiple or Single: (masturbation scenario or a couple having fun or a gang bang or an orgy?)

Fetish involved: (if any, completely optional)

Who's doing what to whome: (i.e. if two males then who's ontop or two females who's using a strap on if a strap on is even used.)

Basic lay out: (An undetailed rough description of the set up you want the ponies or other creatures involved to take place in)

Anonymity: (do you wish to have credit given to you for your request or would you rather remain anonymous?)

And that's about it, remember, no rules, no restrictions, anything you want done, it'll be done. Let your fantasies run wild, get creative! And above all, don't be afriad to ask for that one dark fantasy that you're ashamed of; remember, there's no such thing as wierd or too far in this story. see you next chapter! And review if you liked!


End file.
